Un voisin envoûtant
by hotaru88
Summary: Alors les personnages sont Bill et Tom de Tokio Hotel mais dans cet OS ils ne sont pas frères donc ce n'est pas twincest... Par contre c'est yaoi avec lemon... Pas de résumé, venez voir c'est mignon et c'est marrant...


Un voisin envoûtant

Voici un OS écrit en collaboration avec une amie Yaniti (blog : yayayoi . skyblog . com)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Bonne lecture !

**Un voisin envoûtant.**

_Collaboration Yaniti/Hotaru_

Tom aimait vraiment beaucoup l'endroit où il vivait…

Il avait emménagé il y a deux semaines en périphérie nantaise, dans une résidence qui comportait une dizaine d'appartements allant du simple studio au F5.

Cette demeure avait été construite de sorte que les divers logements formaient un parfait rectangle. De ce fait, certaines habitations se faisaient face.

Une petite cour intérieure les séparant. Le logement de Tom était un de ceux là.

Il avait trouvé un petit job dans le quartier et déniché son studio au dernier moment. Il en était cependant très fier. C'était un bel espace bien éclairé avec une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur la cour parsemée de verdure. Seul bémol à ce sublime endroit . . . le vis-à-vis. Il avait juste en face de lui, en face de son canapé pour être plus précis, la même gigantesque fenêtre. Cette dernière était néanmoins fermée depuis son arrivée ; le propriétaire devait être en vacances.

Pourtant quand Tom se leva se matin là, une chose inhabituelle se produisit. Les stores étaient pour la première fois depuis 15 jours levés. Il y jeta donc un coup d'œil et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir une longue silhouette très légèrement vêtue se profiler de l'autre côté. Tom s'approcha plus près de sa fenêtre et détailla son nouveau voisin.

C'était un jeune homme, à première vue du même âge, soit dans les 22 ans. Il était grand, fin, élancé, finement musclé, les cheveux noirs retombant sur ses épaules fragiles. De ce qu'il pouvait en distinguer, il arborait des tatouages, au moins un sur l'avant bras gauche. Il ne portait pour unique vêtement qu'un minuscule boxer noir somme toute très attrayant. Tom n'arrivait à défaire ses yeux de ce corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse dans une autre pièce.

Pensant à un égarement passager, il fût vite obligé de se résigner. Ce voisin lui faisait de l'effet. Le mater un matin en le découvrant par hasard, certes, mais se lever chaque jour et se planter devant la baie vitrée pour lorgner le corps dénudé du jeune homme relevait du voyeurisme. Il ne comprenait pas trop d'où lui venait cette soudaine attirance pour un corps semblable au sien, il s'était toujours pensé hétéro mais là, il commençait à douter sérieusement.

Qui plus est, cela semblait être une habitude en plus pour ce fantasme sur pattes de se promener dans son appartement en boxer. Ce dernier restait ainsi la majeure partie de son temps à déambuler sous les yeux de son voisin. Tom connaissait presque par coeur ce corps qu'il n'avait jamais touché. Il passait de longues heures à le contempler confortablement installé dans son canapé. Ayant regardé sur la boite aux lettres il savait à présent que l'objet de ses désirs avait un nom : Bill Kaulitz.

A se demander si ce dernier regardait de temps à autre par la fenêtre… En un mois, il n'avait semble-t-il pas encore remarqué le petit manège de Tom… Mais ce matin là fit exception à la règle… Bill se dirigeait vers sa cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Tom était à sa fenêtre, adossé contre la porte, buvant son café et le regardant. Bill, prit d'une colère noir sortit dans le jardin sans prendre la peine de mettre quelque chose sur le lui et se dirigea tout droit vers le voyeur. Tom ne réagit pas lorsque Bill l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt. Il en était simplement incapable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire espèce de sale pervers ? » Cria-t-il.

« Euh… Bill… Je… » Balbutia le blond.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre, timide de nature, la situation était vraiment inhabituelle pour lui.

« Et comment tu connais mon prénom ? » S'offusqua-t-il encore.

« Je… Boite aux lettres… lâche moi… S'il te plait… »

En effet, la poigne de Bill ne se desserrait pas du cou de Tom. Se rendant compte que le dreadé avait du mal à parler, le brun le relâcha un temps soit peu pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer. Tom se posta bien en face de lui, remit ses vêtements en place et se mit à se tortiller sur place en baissant la tête.

- « Bon, j'attends mes explications ! Je te lâcherai pas sans les avoir eu ! » Maugréa Bill.

Le dreadé rougissant se décida enfin à parler.

« Je ... heu ... écoute ... en fait je sais pas trop par ou commencer. »

- « Par le début. » Dit Bill sarcastique.

- « Bon je ... quand j'ai emménagé, tes fenêtres étaient toujours fermées, alors ça m'a intrigué et le premier jour où je t'ai vu bah j'ai ... Comment dirais-je… Un peu flashé sur toi… »

- « Quoi ?? T'as le béguin pour moi ? » S'étonna le brun.

- « NON !! Je suis hétéro, mais je sais pas, c'est plus fort que moi, tu m'obsèdes. »

- « Je t'obsède ? Mais j'ai rien fais ! On s'est même jamais adressé la parole, comment je pourrais t'obséder ? »

- « Ben déjà le fait que tu te balades toujours en boxer… » Murmura Tom en rougissant.

Tom était plus qu'honteux d'avouer de telles choses, mais il n'avait pas le choix, Bill était très persuasif et impressionnant mine de rien.

Bill resta silencieux pendant un petit moment regardant attentivement l'homme devant lui. Il était plutôt mignon… Il semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Un tout petit peu plus petit, le blond avait de longues dreads et s'habillait avec des baggys et des T-shirt larges. Il possédait également un piercing au labret qu'il titillait nerveusement.

Son énervement s'évanouit rapidement alors qu'il le détaillait. Il le trouvait adorable avec ses rougeurs aux joues et son air timide. De plus, il était flatté de savoir qu'il plaisait à un hétéro…

« Hum… Je veux bien admettre que j'y suis pour quelque chose, mais il faut que tu te fasses pardonner… » Sourit le brun.

Tom releva la tête et sembla étonné que Bill ne l'engueule plus… Un peu rassuré il débita d'une traite, ce qui le taraudait depuis un moment.

- « Je… Tu voudrais pas aller au cinéma avec moi ? Je t'invite, ce soir… Si tu veux bien, bien sur… »

Bill resta sonné quelques secondes. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Etait-ce un rencard que lui proposait ce parfait inconnu ? Il lui avait affirmé qu'il était hétéro, il ne s'engageait donc à rien et cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de sortir, mais il devait y mettre les formes.

- « Je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles déjà ? »

- « Moi c'est Tom. »

Ce dernier lui décocha alors son premier sourire en 10 minutes de conversations. Un sourire magnifique qui lui donna la chair de poule. Bill était un peu perturbé. Perturbé car il s'imaginait parfaitement mettre ce Tom dans son lit et c'était la première fois qu'il s'emballait aussi vite. Il devait cependant reprendre ses esprits car son voisin attendait vraisemblablement une réponse.

- « Je… Ok pour un ciné, mais demain 22h. Je bosse ce soir… »

- « D'accord !» Répondit le blond.

Tom ne pouvait réprimer le sentiment de bonheur qui l'envahissait.

Bill se sentit soudainement très gêné, il était toujours peu vêtu chez ce jeune homme qui le regardait de plus en plus franchement.

- «Bon … Heu … J'y vais à plus. »

Et il repartit chez lui, refermant soigneusement la porte fenêtre sur son passage.

Le blond resta rêveur devant ses fesses parfaitement moulées dans le sous-vêtement avant d'aller s'écrouler sur le canapé. Ce trop plein d'émotions l'avait littéralement épuisé.

Le lendemain, Tom se présenta à l'heure devant chez Bill qui lui ouvrit l'air joyeux. Le blond le trouva vraiment magnifique, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait habillé et son look était vraiment à part. Il portait un T-shirt noir et rouge, une veste en cuir et un jean moulant noir. Il était chaussé de baskets blanches et arborait de multiples bijoux. Enfin, ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés et ses cheveux étaient lissés et tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules.

- « Salut » fût le seul mot qui arriva à sortir de la bouche de Tom.

La couleur faiblement empourprée de ses joues fit sourire le brun.

- « T'es pile à l'heure. On y va ? »

Tom se décala de l'embrassure de la porte afin de laisser Bill sortir de chez lui et fermer l'appartement à clef. Ils ne se trouvaient pas loin du cinéma, mais un silence pesant s'installait entre eux. Ils marchaient calmement, se jaugeant mutuellement.

Afin de briser cette pseudo-tranquilité, Bill se décida à entamer la conversation.

- « On va voir quoi au fait ? »

- « Je sais pas, on verra sur place. Je ne sais même pas ce qui passe en ce moment. » Dit le dreadé en baissant la tête un peu plus.

Il était vraiment gêné et cela ne l'en rendait que plus mignon.

- « Tu sais, je vais pas te bouffer… » Rigola le brun.

Tom rougit encore et afficha une moue faussement vexée qui fit encore plus rire Bill. Le dreadé lui donna alors un léger coup de coude avant de se mettre à rire à son tour. L'atmosphère s'allégea et ils arrivèrent, détendus, au cinéma. Ils regardèrent ce qui se jouait et se décidèrent pour le dernier « Indiana Jones ». Ils entrèrent et Tom paya leurs deux places.

Ils s'installèrent en plein milieu de la salle. Il n'y avait pas foule ce soir et ils étaient presque seuls pour cette séance.

- « Tu sais, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir réagit un peu violemment hier. » commença le brun.

Tom était surpris, Bill avait vraiment l'air sincère.

- « Je ... Heu, c'est pas grave, enfin c'est de ma faute quoi. T'as pas à t'excuser et j'avoue que je suis assez content de la tournure des évènements… »

Tom avait presque murmuré sa phrase et Bill n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit.

L'explication serait néanmoins pour plus tard car les lumières s'éteignaient et déjà le film débutait.

Par moment, il sentait le regard du blond sur lui et se surprenait même à l'observer du coin de l'oeil.

Il ne savait pas trop comment tout cela allait finir… Certes, il était gay mais avait peu d'aventures à son actif et n'avait jamais eu de relation suivie de plus d'une semaine… Et puis, même si Tom lui plaisait, ce dernier était hétéro à la base et dans le cas contraire, vu comment il l'avait envoyé chier hier… il devait l'avoir refroidit.

Le film toucha vite à sa fin et ils sortirent, l'air frais s'insinuant sous leurs vêtements. Sur le chemin du retour, ils discutèrent joyeusement de tout et de rien et se surprirent à se trouver de nombreux points communs. Bill plaisait de plus en plus au dreadé qui ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de réfuter l'idée d'une possible relation entre eux… Après tout, ils étaient sortis ensemble uniquement pour que Tom se fasse pardonner son mauvais comportement des dernières semaines…

Bill arriva devant son appartement et regarda son voisin avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait passé une très bonne soirée et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il se rapprocha du dreadé et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue. Il lui marmonna un léger « à la prochaine » avant de s'engouffrer dans son studio.

Tom était aux anges, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi aimait-il tant être avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il tant besoin de le revoir ? Pourquoi avait-il tant envie de le toucher ? Il était hétéro, il aimait les femmes et le sexe, mais il était attiré par un homme.

Il repartit dans son logement des questions plein la tête, mais le coeur léger.

Les jours passèrent puis les semaines. Bill et Tom se voyaient de plus en plus souvent… Ils sortaient en bons amis au cinéma ou encore en boîte. D'autre fois, ils s'invitaient juste l'un chez l'autre ou alors ils se retrouvaient dans la petite cour intérieure et buvaient un verre tranquillement au soleil. Leur relation s'approfondissait mais n'évoluait pas. Ils étaient juste de bons amis. Que ce soit Bill ou Tom, ils ne pouvaient nier leurs sentiments, mais aucun des deux n'osaient faire le premier pas. Ils se bloquaient pour les mêmes raisons qu'au début et étant tous les deux relativement timide, cela n'arrangeait rien. Pourtant un soir Tom décida que cela avait assez duré. Il allait prendre le risque de perdre le brun et ce, dès le lendemain matin…

Il le savait à présent, il en était sûr, il était attiré par son voisin. Non, il aimait Bill et le désirait comme il pouvait désirer les femmes avant cela. Il le voulait comme jamais il n'avait voulu personne. Les quelques rapports physiques qu'ils avaient, qui se limitaient à se faire la bise ou encore des accolades amicales, ne lui suffisaient plus.

Les quelques heures passées à ses côtés n'étaient jamais satisfaisantes, toujours trop courtes.

Il passa une nuit plus qu'agitée à tourner et se retourner dans son lit froid. Il cherchait le meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre, de lui montrer, de lui expliquer, de lui insuffler ses sentiments.

Il se releva plusieurs fois, regarda même par sa fenêtre voir s'il apercevait Bill sachant parfaitement que celui-ci était au travail. Il ne se rendit même pas compte lorsque le sommeil s'empara de lui. Ce fut les rayons du soleil qui le réveillèrent alors qu'il était allongé sur son canapé. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, doucement il émergeait de ses songes et dirigea son regard vers l'extérieur.

Il sauta hors de sa banquette en voyant Bill passer devant chez lui. Il rentrait sûrement du boulot… N'ayant pas vraiment le courage d'aller lui parler en face il se précipita sur son bureau, saisit une grande feuille de papier qui lui servait habituellement pour dessiner et écrivit en gros au marqueur noir, quelques mots. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il était en boxer mais se dit qu'il rendait ainsi la monnaie de sa pièce à Bill. Il retourna devant sa fenêtre et placarda l'affiche dessus en se mettant bien en vue. Son pouls s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit le brun arriver en vue de son œuvre.

Bill avançait lentement vers l'appartement de Tom. Il était à présent à une distance qui ne laissait pas de place au doute ; il pouvait lire ce qui était écrit sur le papier.

Sur son visage, un léger sourire naissait, un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude.

Soulagement parce qu'il n'osait espérer cela.

Inquiétude parce qu'il n'osait espérer cela.

Tom rabaissa ses bras le long de son corps, les doigts crispés sur la feuille. Il attendait un signe, un quelconque espoir qui lui indiquerait que tout ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque. Bill fit un dernier pas et ouvrit la porte fenêtre qui les séparaient encore.

- « C'est vrai ? » Demanda le brun hésitant.

- « Hm, je t'aime » Murmura le blond en rougissant.

Tom ne doutait plus, il n'en avait plus le droit, c'était trop tard et il ne reculerait pas.

Bill s'approcha de lui lentement, le faisant reculer de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le canapé. Il s'y assit donc. Il vit le brun se pencher au dessus de lui avant de le faire s'allonger et de se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches. Mais Tom voulait savoir ce que ressentait le brun… Il ne voulait pas se donner à quelqu'un qui plus est à un homme si ce dernier ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui…

« Bill… Je… Et toi ? »

Le brun le trouva vraiment attendrissant avec ses grands yeux bruns perdus, semblant chercher une réponse dans son regard. Il se pencha alors sur lui et l'enlaça tendrement, plongeant sa tête dans le cou du blond en lui murmurant « je t'aime aussi Tom… »…

Tom emprisonna entre ses bras ce corps frêle et chaud. Il respirait l'odeur de Bill en plongeant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Ses quelques mots l'avaient enflammé et il se sentait déjà envahit par le désir. Sa main se faufila sous le tee-shirt moulant et caressa le dos de son futur amant, remontant jusqu'à ses omoplates en finissant par le lui retirer. Bill se laissait faire, ronronnant presque sous la sensation des doigts qui l'effleuraient.

Leurs joues se caressaient, leurs fronts se touchaient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Leurs mains exploraient déjà leurs corps tandis que leurs bouches se cherchaient. Ils se regardaient, se jaugeaient, se testaient.

Tom lécha furtivement la lèvre inférieure de Bill. Celui-ci ne put réprimer un gémissement sous la surprise. Il en voulait plus, terriblement plus. Il effaça l'écart qui le gênait et s'empara de sa bouche doucement, tendrement. Il savait qu'il était le premier homme pour Tom et voulait que se soit inoubliable pour lui, pour eux.

Il passa délicatement la langue entre ses lèvres afin de se créer un passage. Tom n'opposa aucune résistance, au contraire, il approfondissait lui-même le baiser. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble et se découvraient.

L'un devinait toute la chaleur d'un amour qu'on lui portait ; l'autre soupçonnait tout le désir qu'il inspirait.

Les mains de Bill parcourraient avidement le corps de son voisin, l'apprivoisant, le faisant brûler d'envie. Tom lui déboutonna son pantalon en tremblant. Malgré l'envie, le besoin ou la tentation, tout n'était que douceur entre eux.

D'un geste lent, le brun se souleva un peu pour que le dreadé puisse lui ôter son jean, puis il se replaça sur Tom et l'embrassa à nouveau fougueusement. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et leurs bouches se cherchaient avidement ne semblant plus vouloir se lâcher. Le blond se releva pour se retrouver en position assise avec le brun au dessus de lui. Il saisit Bill par les hanches tandis que ce dernier nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Dans un mouvement leste, Tom se leva et les guida vers son lit portant Bill qui ne cessait pas de l'embrasser.

Il s'assit sur le lit puis s'y allongea emportant le brun avec lui. Ils se regardèrent tendrement et se mirent à rire. Ils se sentaient vraiment bien. Mais l'envie de l'autre se faisait plus pressante, aussi Bill prit les choses en main.

- « Je vais te faire l'amour Tom… Je vais m'occuper de toi… Laisse toi juste faire… » Murmura le brun sensuellement à l'oreille dudit Tom.

- « Mais y a pas de raison… »

- « Chut… Tais toi et apprécie… »

Et il ponctua ses dernières paroles d'un puissant coup de bassin qui les fit gémir délicieusement. Il déposa de tendres baisers dans le cou de Tom qui frissonna sous ses assauts puis il descendit vers les tétons dressés par le désir. Il les mordilla avec envie, retraçant leur contour sous les soupirs du blond. Ses lèvres migrèrent vers le nombril qu'il retraça de sa langue tout en mimant l'acte sexuel. Puis il remonta vers le visage de Tom qu'il embrassa passionnément. Ce dernier baissa le boxer du brun ainsi que le sien et ils se frottèrent langoureusement l'un à l'autre, leurs gémissements se perdant dans leur baiser.

Bill rompit cependant leur échange ignorant le grognement de frustration de Tom et redescendit vers le bas ventre tendu du dreadé. Ce dernier écarta les jambes, montrant qu'il était d'accord pour se laisser totalement faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'appréhension… Il se doutait que sa première fois serait sans doute un peu douloureuse mais il était prêt… Bill sourit, satisfait.

Il s'allongea entre les jambes du blond et souffla doucement sur le membre dressé de Tom.

« Han, Bill… S'il te plait… » Gémit le dreadé.

Ne répondant pas, ledit Bill se mit à caresser la verge tendue en de longs vas et viens. Puis, il prit le sexe à la base et entreprit de suçoter le gland tout en plantant ses prunelles brunes dans celles identiques de son amant. D'un seul coup, il goba le sexe de Tom et se mit à le sucer puissamment, l'enfonçant totalement en lui. Tom, sous le plaisir, gémit bruyamment et rejeta la tête en arrière. Rien que la vue du brun, la bouche autour de son sexe, lui donnait envie de jouir. Sentant le blond arriver à ses limites, Bill stoppa sa fellation et lui caressa doucement l'intérieur des cuisses. Un des doigts alla titiller l'entrée de Tom qui se crispa tout de suite.

- « Tomi… Ne stresse pas. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…» Minauda-t-il en affichant un air coquin.

Tom qui avait gardé la tête en arrière la releva un temps soit peu pour regarder ce que Bill allait faire. Il allait poser la question lorsqu'il se cambra sous la sensation nouvelle qu'il ressentit.

- « Oh mon dieu, Bill… Ne t'arrête surtout pas… »

Jamais on ne lui avait fait cela et il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait raté. Le brun était en train de le préparer avec sa langue. Il commença par lécher doucement cet endroit si sensible avant d'y aller un peu plus franchement et d'entamer un mouvement à l'intérieur du blond qui ne savait plus trop où il était. Lorsque Bill accompagna son geste par des vas et viens sur sa verge avec une de ces mains libres, Tom crût qu'il allait jouir sur le champ tellement il se sentait envahi par le plaisir de toute part.

Tom sentit un doigt s'insinuer en lui, mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur, seul le plaisir l'accompagnait. La langue de Bill était revenu sur son sexe et faisait de lents mouvements sur celui-ci. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus plaintifs, il n'en pouvait plus, il en voulait plus.

Un deuxième doigt vint s'introduire et Tom se cambra un peu plus franchement, Bill venait de toucher sa prostate. Un mélange de plaisir et de douleur le faisait littéralement décoller. Il haletait et se détendait au rythme que lui infligeait Bill. Il était tiraillé entre le plaisir commandé par ses doigts et celui imposé par sa bouche. Il ne savait où donner de la tête. Tom lâcha un grognement lorsque Bill se dégagea de son corps. Il sentit le froid se presser partout contre lui, Bill lui était déjà indispensable.

Tom se contracta légèrement à la vue de Bill. Celui-ci avait mit de la salive dans sa main et en imprégnait son sexe durci. Il se rapprocha et entreprit de le pénétrer, il y mettait toute la douceur dont il était encore capable. Le blond se crispait mais ne demandait pas au brun d'arrêter, il le voulait encore plus profondément en lui.

Les mouvements d'abords lents, prirent une cadence effrénée en l'espace de quelques minutes. Tom ne tiendrait pas ; le traitement qu'on lui infligeait était trop bon, il se sentait venir. Il aurait presque pu toucher les étoiles tellement le plaisir insufflé était intense.

Bill caressait la virilité de Tom et le prenait sauvagement. Les gémissements des deux hommes se faisaient très bruyants et leurs respirations saccadées.

Tom se déversa dans la main de Bill et celui-ci ne put se retenir sous la pression exercée tout autour de lui. Il se retira et s'allongea sur le corps encore brûlant de son amant.

Ce dernier enlaça le brun tendrement et ils s'endormirent repus.

Lorsque Bill se réveilla le lendemain matin et qu'il vit Tom à moitié affalé sur lui, la tête dans son cou, ronflant un peu ; il ne pût qu'esquisser un sourire attendri. Il passa ses doigts lentement, le long du dos du blond créant des frissons sur son passage. Il arriva aux creux de ses reins et descendit sur ses fesses qu'il commença à malaxer doucement. Tom qui était à moitié réveillé se mit à gémir délicieusement dans son oreille. La bouche du dreadé se déporta légèrement pour atteindre les lèvres de Bill qu'il embrassa paresseusement.

- « Bonjour toi ! » Murmura le brun.

- « Salut… Je veux des réveils comme ça tous les jours… » Minauda Tom en réponse.

- « Ce sera fait, ne t'inquiète pas… » Répondit Bill en souriant.

Cela sonnait comme une promesse…

**FIN**

Alors ? Votre verdict ?

Un petit clic sur GO svp ?


End file.
